


dizzy in the thought

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Series: every moon and blinking sun [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: in which pda isn't a thing they do but fuck it, nico is going to kiss will in front of his friends anyway. also, percy may require medical attention.





	dizzy in the thought

Nico had pretty much settled into the Camp Half-Blood routine.

Prophecies were standard, capture the flag was always a train wreck waiting to happen. Nico enjoyed meals at the Apollo table and camp fires (though he’d fiercely deny it when confronted) and teaching the others sword skills.

In the years since the Giant War, Nico had found a place for himself. Or, not so much found - more like he  _made_  a place for himself. Found half a reason to stay and clung to it til his feet were halfway in the ground, and Chiron and Mr. D had no choice but to redecorate the Hades cabin so as not to look like an apocalyptic base camp.

He liked it all. Well, most of it - bar the Stoll brothers and Clarisse’s temper and Leo’s… actually, most of Leo’s general behaviour. But the best part was definitely, by far, the lazy days.

On the lazy days, he and the Others - depending who was at Camp, but usually Leo and Piper and Jason, sometimes Percy and Annabeth - and Will, obviously Will, would sprawl out across warm grass. They’d play music and games and they’d eat really pretty gross food (McDonalds, if Nico ever got his way, which was rare) and laugh and just be normal, as if they hadn’t fought wars and lost loved ones.

When there were no classes to teach or lives to risk, when they could be kids, teenagers. When they could pretend it could always be like this. Jason would absently knit together daisy chains and Piper, depending on her mood would lie her head across his lap or Annabeth’s. They’d mess around with their powers, unapologetically talk shit about their parents, and Leo would inevitably piss someone off.

The best kinds of days.

Nico, for all of his nighttime insomnia had a habit of falling half to sleep while splayed across the grass, hair a dark pool against the brightness. And he’d always fall asleep when he was just the tiniest, tiniest distance apart from Will Solace.

So his hand would brush against Will’s, and Will would look down with a smile that beamed.

So that now, when Will moves to stand up, brush the dirt off of his jeans, Nico stirs and wakes up, suddenly, a little dazed.

“Nice nap, Di Angelo?” Percy snorts, and Nico immediately scowls.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep,” Jason comments. The worst part is that he sounds genuine. “It’s really nice.”

“Shut up,” Nico groans. He looks up at Will, eyes dark and round. “Where are you going?”

“Infirmary,” Will tells him apologetically, before kneeling down again but perching on his toes. “I told Kayla I’d cover for her this afternoon. I’m sorry.”

Nico yawns. “Nah, it’s okay,” he says quietly. “I get it.”

Behind them, the others have lost interest, already following back into chattering and bickering and, in Leo’s case, being told off by Jason for wanting to experimentally set fire to something.

“Thanks,” Will says. “I’ll see you later.”

His eyes flit down to Nico’s mouth, but he doesn’t make a move because he’s Will and he respects Nico’s boundaries. Anything that could make him uncomfortable is a no go.

Nico loves him for it.

“Yeah,” Nico agrees. Will doesn’t move for a second, and Nico meets his gaze, cornflower blue underneath the sunlight, and thinks  _you know what, fuck it_. He leans in and kisses Will quickly on the lips.

It’s a short kiss. Lasts only a few seconds but it’s a safe feeling, something sweet and warm. Tastes way better than sugary picnic food. And Will immediately goes pink, the spaces around his freckles lighting up like glow sticks. But he’s grinning.

“See you later,” Nico says. He can’t help but smile, too. And then Will lifts himself back up, and does a little wave to everyone else before meandering off into the grass.

Nico looks up, and everyone is staring at him. All conversation has ceased. It’s like a scene in a comedy show - there’s even a weird cricket noise in the background.

“What?” he asks, nonchalantly. 

In Jason’s hand is the last glazed donut that he was about to eat. However, he makes no move to put it to his lips.

“You gunna eat that?” Nico says, his tone deliberately conversational. (Though his heart is thump, thump, thumping a bit.)

Jason still doesn’t respond. Nico reaches out and takes the donut from him, before taking a bite.

“Thanks,” he says.

Annabeth clears her throat.

Percy calls, “Solace, come back,  _now_. I’m going into cardiac arrest! From the shock!”

Will’s laughter can be heard from the surrounding trees and foliage. Nico takes another bite of the donut and shrugs.

“You people freak me out,” he says.

(There’s sugar on his mouth, where Will’s lips were, and he’s vaguely aware that for all his cool demeanour, he is probably blushing like crazy.)

(He decides that he kind of likes it.)

**Author's Note:**

> for more fics and weird ramblings, find me on tumblr at willsolaced 
> 
> all feedback is really really appreciated :)


End file.
